Dyskusja użytkownika:Konrados232
Witaj Hej, witaj na i dzięki za Twoją edycję na stronie Bofmog. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów zerknij na strony pomocy. Możesz też odwiedzić Centrum Społeczności gdzie znajdziesz blog z nowościami oraz zasięgniesz pomocy na czacie albo forum dyskusyjnym. Miłego edytowania! Pozdrowienia! Hej! Nazywam się Lord Quest. Wcześniej pisałem pod pseudonimami NowyMarzeth i Marzeth. Stworzyłem jakieś kilkaset artykułów (zastanawiam się, czy nie dobiłem do 500!), a gdy teraz wszedłem zauważyłem, że jest o artykułów więcej. Od jakiegoś czasu wielu przygodnych użytkowników edytuje wikię, lecz ty jesteś chyba najbardziej aktywny spośród nich. Piszę, gdyż chcę ci podziękować za te edycje - pamiętam, że kiedyś ta wikia "tętniła życiem" - była cały czas rozwijana i edytowana, aż w końcu spotkała ją niemalże naturalna śmierć! Cieszę się, że są tacy ludzie jak ty, którzy mają jeszcze ochotę tworzyć internetowe zbiory wiadomości dla ludzi pochłoniętych pragnieniem zdobywania wiedzy nie tylko ściśle naukowej. Życzę sukcesów przy działalności w Wikii! Dziękuję za pozdrowienia. Mam zamiar dodać nowe szablony oraz jakoś przywrócić tę wikię do "życia". Wpierw potworzę trochę stron, aby nie było tutaj niczego (choć i tak jest dużo), a później urozmaicę stronę główną, by nie była tam pustka. Mam nadzieję, że ta Wikii w najbliższym czasie "zmartwychwstanie". :) Konrados232 (Moja tablica) 15:27, gru 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Pozdrowienia Muszę cię porządnie zmartwić, ale szanse na zmartwychwstanie są niewielkie... nie wiadomo, co się teraz dzieje z większością użytkowników, w tym administratorem i niegdysiejszym "sztabem dowodzenia"... może kiedyś powrócą, może nie... obawiam się, że będziesz skazany na samotne edytowanie tej wiki. Ja już nie interesuję się tym, aktualnie jestem teraz podjara... eeee... zafasynowany uniwersum Xiaolin, na którym to forum niedawno powoli odradza się aktywność dzięki moim postom:). Jeśli oglądałeś kiedyś Xiaolin - pojedynek lub kroniki to zapraszam, zaś jeśli chodzi o wikię... cóż, chętnie bym edytował razem z tobą, ale niestety, czasy, gdy byłem w stanie to robić minęły... byż może kiedyś wrócą, ale nie oczekuj zbyt wiele... Ogromnie doceniam fakt, że zajmiesz się stroną główną. Kurczę, nie sądziłem nawet, że przeciętny (bez urazy) użytkownik może na nią wpływać! Proponuję, byś w tym celu zapoznał się z większością artykułów na Mocy i Magii, zwłaszcza o najważniejszych postaciach. Szablony też się przydadzą, chociaż NAJWAŻNIEJSZĄ RZECZĄ w każdej wikii jest objętość tekstowa. Jak najwięcej informacji o czymś. Dodawaj nowe artykuły i poszerzaj treść poprzednich. Zaktualizowałem wikię w sprawach związanych z Heroes 4 i Heroes 5. Teraz jest ona porządna pod tym względem. Widzę, że ty będziesz się zajmował Heroes 6. I słusznie, bo do tego nie udało mi się dojść! Dwa lata temu kupiona szóśtka zalega na półce, bo na komputerze nie chodzi! Internetu wymaga, phi! Możesz też zamieścić informacje o Heroes VII w miarę, jak ich będzie przybywało. Polecam ci zalogować się na tawerna.biz. KLIKNIJ W TEN LINK http://www.tawerna.biz/forum/index.php/topic,5368.15.html by przenieść się do tematu "Might and Magic wiki". Zobaczysz, że już kilka lat temu jeden z jej edytorów zapraszał tawernowiczów do współpracy z dobrym nawet skutkiem (patrz, ja;)), ale od roku (a właściwie 2 lat) nikogo ona już nie obchodzi. Może twój post zwróci na nią uwagę? Ja już napisałem jeden i nie chcę "bumpować" tematu pisząc posta pod postem ,gdyż jest to raczej niezgodne z netykietą. Pamiętaj też o Jaskini Behemota - jest to cały czas dynamicznie rozwijający się serwis wiedzy o uniwersum Might and Magic (współpracuje z Kwasową Grotą - też odwiedź!). Jeżeli chcesz coś o czymś napisać, warto dodać do tego informacje z innych stron. I to by było na tyle. Widzę, że ostatnia edycja jest sprzed 8 godzin. Miło! W razie czego służę radą jako weteran wikii o hirołsach i wiedźminie, choć taka internetowa pisarska profesja jest rzeczą, w której najlepszym nauczycielem jest się samemu. Gratulacje To znowu, ja, Lord Quest. Zauważyłem, że liczba artykułów stale się powiększa. Jestem zachwycony! Gratuluję chęci i energii w edytowaniu Wikii. Dziękuję za wpis o chatkach proroka. Kto wie, może niedługo sam coś dodam! W wikicytatach stworzyłem serię o Heroes of Might and Magic: polecam, jeśli chcesz, rozwijać Heroes również projektach pozawikijnych. Na wikipedii dodałem informacje z CD-Action o King's Bounty i Heroes II: Cena Lojalności, lecz teraz zajmuję się uniwersum Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, niech zaowocuje dogonieniem angielskiej Might and Magic Wiki! Dziękuję, też mam taką nadzieję, iż ta Wikii dogoni angielską. :) Myślę, że gdy uporam się z jednostkami i szablonami, to zacznę pisać strony na temat misji kampanii w Heroes V. Myślę, żeby te strony zawierały wszystkie informacje - fabułę, opis przejścia, ciekawostki, porady, opis otoczenia i taktyk, no i oczywiście mapy. Zajmie to dużo pracy, ale być może ludzie chociaż spojrzą na takie szczegółowe artykuły. A co do wikicytatów - chyba też tym się zajmę, choć chyba nie mam aż tyle czasu. No, może od czasu do czasu dodam jakiś cytacik. Też życzę szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, żeby okazał się najlepszy. :) Konrados232 (Moja tablica) 10:35, sty 3, 2015 (UTC)